1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window structure equipped on the side walls of a cabin in the body of an airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a part of the body of an airplane, and FIG. 9 shows the structure near portion B of FIG. 8.
Windows 10 are mounted on the side walls of the cabin of the body 1 of an airplane.
FIG. 9 shows the structure of the window portion on the side walls of the cabin. A projection portion 22 which projects in the outer direction from the airplane body is formed on the inner panel 20 mounted on the inside of the body, and a window frame 30 is fixed on the edge of the projection portion 22. An outer window frame 40 is mounted on the outer side of the window frame 30. A transparent board 50 is mounted on the outer window frame 40. The transparent board 50 has a structure where two plastic boards having high strength are piled up, so it is strong enough to bare the pressure inside the cabin.
A dust cover 70 for preventing dust and the like from entering is mounted on the inner window frame 60 which is mounted on the cabin side of the window frame 30, and a shade 80 is set slidably in up-and-down direction in the inner side of the dust cover. The passenger can move the shade 80 up and down in order to control the amount of incident light from outside.